


Mediocre Zomax Fluff

by spiffy_tuna



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tagging, this is my first fic so don’t judge way too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffy_tuna/pseuds/spiffy_tuna
Summary: Max and Zoey are finally together *yay* This is sort of my attempt at writing fluff. Did it work well? Well... that’s for you to decide.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Mediocre Zomax Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So honestly... I’ve never written anything before. So take that into account when you read this thing. 
> 
> Try to enjoy!

Slowly, Zoey had healed from her grief. Normally every time she woke up, it felt like there was a cloud over her head, blocking her from the sunshine. Or maybe she was underwater, but every time she tried and get air, another wave splashed over her. 

Only, Max was there. He was the one to pull her out of the water. He shone the sun rays onto her cloud, and made it disappear. He was the absolute best.

So finally, one day, she had told him what had been bubbling up in her chest for a while.

~~

There they sat, on the sofa, Zoey laying more on him than the couch. He was so warm...

A movie wasn’t even playing, they just sat there, absorbing each other in. She listened to his breathing. It was so steady, so comforting.

Eventually, slowly, so sweetly and timidly, she asked, “Max?”

“Zo?” He countered, staring at her with his melted chocolate eyes. She felt like she could stare into them forever.

“I have this thing,” she started, slightly nervous, “That I think I... feel... for you...” she cringed at her words.

A giddy smile sprung onto Max’s face. He watched her with hope prominent in this expression.

“You’re just... so warm... and um, really comforting. And I love the smell and taste of your spearmint breath,” she thought back to their make out, “And... I love your scrunched up nose when you code, or when you take glances at me, thinking I don’t notice. I love you always pretend to wanna watch what movie I do, just because you always put me first. And... and I love how we can always just read each other. And I love all your songs you sing to me. That’s the least of it because... I just love you, Max! I love every little thing about you.”

He looked at her, eyebrows slightly furrowed, the intensity of some emotion she couldn’t quite pinpoint was all over his face.

“Max? Oh god, was that presumptuous? I just had to get it out there. You know what? I maybe have to use the restroom-“

“Zoey.” He stated boldly. And suddenly, the soft look he gave her crept onto his eyes, his real life heart eyes. The emotion on his face? It was love. So full of love. And it made her the happiest woman alive.

“Y-yes?”

“I love you, so fucking much.”

They stared at each other’s lips, before slowly, delicately leaning into each other’s embrace even more. It was just like a romcom, lips brushing against each other just a bit, before crashing them together. It was soft, but demanding. The grooves of their lips fit together perfectly. It was meant to be. Soulmates.

~~

Max had finally found a job. It didn’t have as high a pay, but it made him happy. He was a teacher, for computer science, at a high school. Sure, antsy teens weren’t the best, but he realized how much he loved trying to lead them to success. 

Since it was summer, he wasn’t doing anything. Other than spending most of his time with Zoey. Seriously, they needed to move in together soon.

So every day, Max came to the fourth floor to pick her up for lunch. Their coworkers had no clue they were together, but after a week of suspicious looks from Tobin, he finally spoke up.

“Ugh! You two look at each other like the old couple from The Notebook!” His voice rung through the whole floor, “Can you just like fuck or something? Or get drunk and fuck. Actually that’s better. Then you’ll admit your feelings to other, finally.”

Max and Zoey exchanged a glance, slightly giggling.

“What? Oh god. Have you had sex!? And you HAVEN’T told me!? Wait, actually, you two are holding hands right now... Did it finally happen!?” Tobin was a little bit too excited.

Zoey didn’t know if Max wanted him to know, she was in a panic for no reason. Out of pure franticness she quickly shouted, “No! Um... Max and I are no longer friends.”

She realized that wouldn’t exactly work. Max looked over at her, with a confused expression. “You wanna tell him?” He whispered.

“Tell him what, Max?” She said in a cartoony voice.

“Very funny, Zoey. Come on, let me in on your little secret.” The whole floor was listening in at this point.

“He just wanted me to tell you that... Max is my arch nemesis. Yeah... that...”

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“AHA!” Tobin screeched, as if he’d found the cure to cancer, “You are dating! We all knew this day would come! Leif, pay up!”

“NO! That’s not... why he called me... that.” Why was she so against Tobin knowing? Maybe it was because of the sex jokes he’d make everyday to her. “It’s because... Max... calls me babe to get on my nerves.” She sent an apologetic look his way.

“And, so why is it he takes you to lunch every single day?”

“Because I hate it! He just follows me out... and mocks me the whole time...”

“Babe, I hate to ruin this for you, but telling people we aren’t friends, is literally the worst why to tell them we’re dating.”

“Max!” She squeaked, “You know he’s gonna talk about our sex life every day to me now.” She let out a small pout.

“AHA!” He repeated again, “So you do have a sex life.”

They walked to the elevator, Zoey’s head on his shoulder, while Tobin screamed to them in the background.

“We all made bets on you, you know!”

“Shut up, Tobin!” Max said, jaw clenched, he didn’t like when people annoyed Zoey.

“How was going to Poundtown on Z-Dog? Does she have a tight pus-“

“SHUT UP, TOBIN!”

Zoey’s face was bright red as they stepped into the elevator.

“Hey, you okay Zo?”

“Sorry, Max. I’m not ashamed of you at all... I wanna shout it from the rooftops how in love I am with you.” She giggled a little bit. “But, now Tobin is gonna sexualize me everyday.”

“Hey, if he does, I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

She gave him a delicate peck on his soft lips.

“Try not to kill him.”

“I’ll try my best, sweetie.”

The elevator doors opened. They walked out, arms linked together. They really couldn’t get enough of each other. Even the small heat that it created when they did something as simple as link their arms, made shivers send up Max’s spine.

He really was a goner.

Right then, as he looked over at her, red curls bouncing as they walked. He realized how he couldn’t live another day without seeing her beautiful morning face everyday.

So right as they got outside of the lobby, Max sat her down on a bench.

“Max-“

“Move in with me.”

No hesitation in her tone, she squealed, “Yes!” She replied a little bit too enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I mean... yes... that would be... amazing, Max.”

They kissed like their life depended on it, smiling into it.

“Hey Max?” She moaned slightly, grinning.

“Yes?”

“We’ve got to go get food now...”

“Mm... but you taste just as good...”

“Max!” Her face flushed.

“Fine...” he sighed sarcastically, “Let us go.”

They smiled as they walked the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You actually read this. You’re pretty cool, I guess. Please review honestly in the comments if you did read this, advice would be greatly appreciated. I know this was fast paced, but I wrote it in like 15 minutes because I’m kind of addicted to these nerds.
> 
> Thank you for reading :))


End file.
